


Partner swap in Tennessee

by angelus_domini



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxious Jensen, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jensen, Drinking, M/M, Rimming, it's only a mention of Robson/Mannsedict, moping jensen, nashcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus_domini/pseuds/angelus_domini
Summary: Things have been weird between them lately. And though Vegascon was great, Jensen still isnt sure what's up between him and Misha. But a night out with his buddies Jason and Rob helps setting things clear.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Nashcon 2017. Based on Jason's and Jensen's instagram posts. I blame LilitNikiforov

He's nervous. He's been nervous at every con weekend for the last, well, it actually has been months by now. Things haven't been easy with Misha. Hell, nothing has been easy in his life since the twins were born and it really just took till now, before things go slightly back to normal. He did cut time at the conventions super short, flew in on last minute and left right away. They didn't even film much together and everything felt off and weird.  
Vegas kinda set things right.   
He'd been nervous, and when he found that Misha brought Darius along, he got pissed. He never really liked Darius. He was way too smart and snarky and sarcastic and also Misha's best and oldest friend. Jensen knew he could never stand a chance again Darius. He always felt like Darius hated him so much and Misha was always so weird and different around him. So when they two showed up together in Vegas, especially after all that happened those last months, Jensen was heartbroken and jealous and totally understood what Misha was telling him with that.  
Instead, he didn't. Apparently Darius felt the same about Jensen, that he was too handsome and nice and talented and had so much more in common with Misha and that's why he was so snarky and mean and Misha just didn't have any of this crap anymore and left Jensen and Darius at the hotel and took off with Jared and, well, they all talked it out and everything was fine in the end.  
At least that was the story they all agreed on and they had a great sunday afternoon together.  
But things still didn't really feel back to normal. And now he's anxious again to meet Misha in Nashville. He didn't tell him he'd already show up on friday, basically to surprise him but also maybe because he just forgot.   
He takes a deep breath before entering the green room. They all seem to have a great time, they wave and greet him, there are hugs and Billy and Rob are just blabbering about their plans for the concert tomorrow. 

„Anyways, Misha asked to go out for a drink tonight. Wanna tag along?“  
„What?“

Immediately images of Rob and Misha being too close to each other flood his mind. Of course they'd go on a date and they'd surely wouldn't want him around. This is just Rob being polite, right? And he should politely say 'no'.

„Yeah, I don't know, there's a bar nearby. I think Jason wanted to come, too.“  
„Oh. Okay. Well, yeah. Sure.“

That actually sounds better. Four people is like a double date. Yes, good. Jason could be his date, something he had dreamt about like 15 years ago. But, well. This could after all be a fun night. 

 

**

They're having a blast. There's been lots of beer and whiskey and everyone is chatting and giggling and a little buzzed. No one's really sure now who made the suggestion to play a round of darts, but here they are, trying to make up teams.  
Jensen automatically shuffles over to Misha, hoping this could be some sort of bonding moment. Also, there's this chance of showing Misha how to properly throw a dart by just, moving really close, guiding Misha's arm and hip movement and inhaling his scent and feel the body heat and....

„Oh gosh, I cant throw really well.“

Rob looks so distressed and adorable, you really don't know if you wanna hug and pet him or make out with him. 

„Well, me neither. How about the two of us are Team 'loser'?“  
Misha is so quickly by his side, putting his arm around Rob's shoulder and pulling him close. 

„I'd really like that.“  
„Your loss!“

Jason grins widely but then plants a sloppy kiss on the corner of Rob's mouth and squeezes his arm. 

„So 'team J' versus 'team losers' it is! I always love me some partner swap. Spices things up!“  
„Gosh, Misha!“

Rob blushes and giggles and is even more adorable and there are so many hugs.

„I feel like Mish just suggested a foursome.“

Yup, that was a tad too much, Jensen knows it that moment the last word came from his lips. But he's drunk and jealous and Rob and Jason look so cute and he and Misha used to look cute, too. And he also totally wanted to be in Misha's team and tease him and touch him and...  
Why does it have to be so complicated?

**  
Of course Rob and Misha lost the first round and are about to lose the second one, too. And since Jensen had yet some more beers, he's now standing way too close to Misha.

„That's not how you throw a dart.“  
„Oh really? Then why dont you show me, Mr Perfect?“

Is Misha being sarcastic? Is he teasing? Hell, he doesn't know and he's already too drunk to care. He missed him too much and this is like the best opportunity.  
From the outside he must look like a sleazy tennis teacher trying to touch the young and rich girl too much, but he feels super smooth.

„Put some feeling in it, Mish. Gotta use your whole body, ya know?“  
„Okay. Thanks, now step back and let me lose in dignity here.“

He does step back, with a slightly broken heart and feeling like an idiot. Things are not back to normal. Misha still hates him and he's been stupid enough to make a fool out of himself. He suddenly doesn't even wanna be here anymore. Something inside of him switches to autopilot for the rest of the night. He's celebrating the victory with Jason, playing a round of foosball, having another beer.  
It is a nice evening out and he's happy he has such amazing and funny friends. He really doesn't wanna complain and he'll talk to Misha when they're alone, face to face, somewhere quiet.   
He needs things to be normal again. 

**

His hotel room is dark and cold and quiet and he really cant stand that now. That was not what he wanted. He wanted to spend the night with Misha. But when they got back from their night out, Jason and Rob disappeared quickly and Misha just said 'Good night' and then they both went to their rooms.  
Why do they even have separate rooms?  
No, this is not right!  
He gets up and walks over to Misha's room, knocks, maybe a bit too loudly. He's getting impatient, there's so much he needs to say right now.  
Finally Misha opens, looks at Jensen in surprise.

„Hi!“  
„Hey. Look, Mish. I'm sorry, I've been a dick. And...“

He cant finish his sentence. Misha pulls him in by the collar, kisses him frantically, tugging at his clothes.

„I really thought you'd leave me hanging.“  
„What??“  
„After all this teasing. You gotta pay for that.“  
„What? No, Mish, I'm sorry!“  
„Yeah you better be!“

With a vicious grin Miha pushes Jensen onto the bed. He towers over him, starts to quickly undress and gestures to Jensen to do the same. But Jensen's confused and nervous. His head gets stuck in his shirt and he fumbles with his own belt. He's still anxious to get his speech out, about how he's sorry for the last months. That he knows he fucked up. That he's been a dick and that he just wishes things could be again like they used to be. 

„So, Mish, uhm...“

Misha sighs in exasperation. Impatiently he straddles Jensen, helps him out of his shirt, pulls down his jeans.

„Going commando. As usual, huh?“  
„Yeah. Well, look, what happened...“  
„uhu....“

Misha kisses Jensen's neck, nibbles on the thin and sensitive skin. He lets his hands run over Jensen's chest, pinches his nipples and makes Jensen moan loudly. 

„No, Misha, shit, I mean, what happened. I.... jesus christ!“

Dark, husky cackling is vibrating against the tip of his cock before the warm wetness of Misha's mouth wraps around his erection, sucks He tries to focus, tries to set his mind to the task that is apologize and set things straight. 

„I mean... I was... a dick... and...“  
„Oh yes you were!“

The noise which with Misha let Jensen's cock out of his mouth is the most obscene thing ever, and it makes Jensen go crazy.

„No, I mean, yes. And, I never meant to... and... I'm... FUCK MISHA!“

He really didn't expect a rimming without a warning. But oh it's so good, so damn good. He can barely breathe anymore, his voice cracks, he can only whisper.

„Please, Mish, please.“  
„What, Jensen?“

He cant see it, but he feels Misha's eyebrow and it sends a shiver down his spine. Somewhere along the line his brain became mashed potatoes, there was a mission, he just cant remember. All he can wonder about right now is, where the hell Misha had hidden the lube and when he did grab it. But it's there and it's cool and Misha's finger is rubbing it at his hole.

„You good?“  
Jensen nods, breathes a „yes“.  
He can hear the blood rush in his ears. Misha knows so well how to tease him, how to just brush the sweet spot.

„Mish!! Please?“  
„You still haven't said, what you want from me.“  
„Just fuck me already!“

Misha cackles, pulls out his fingers, lubes up his cock and slowly slides into him. Jensen squirms and wriggles under him, moans and pants with every thrust. His missed that so much. He missed Misha. He missed them being together.  
He reaches out to him, pulls him down to kiss him deeply. He closes his eyes when Misha grabs his cock, jerks quickly. He cums hard and can feel Misha following him moments later.

They collapse onto each other, breathless, sweaty, happy, sharing sloppy kisses.  
It feels so good, but Jensen is scared, this might not last.

„So, what exactly was up with you today, Jens?“  
„Huh?“  
„You've been weird and you tried to say something and I have no fucking clue what the hell is happening.“  
„Oh. Yeah, I just... I'm so sorry.“  
„For what? Winning at darts?“  
„No! For like, everything! I've been a dick those last months. And I wasn't there for you when you needed me and...“  
„I have to stop you right now. We talked about this in Vegas. It's fine. Really. We all had a shitty winter. I was a jerk, too. Let's just move on. Okay?“  
„Okay.“


End file.
